Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions
Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series, which is under development by Electric Enterprises. It is planned to be released December 2013, hence the holiday logo. PMAD will have new partners, new bosses, and new items. Maybe even new enemies? Nintendo eShop Description You've destroyed Bowser in Paper Mario '64. The Shadow Queen went down the drain in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Dimentio and Count Bleck vanished in Super Paper Mario. And Bowser returned in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. But now, Dimentio '''and' ''Bowser are back, and stronger than ever. When the Dimensional Comet explodes, it's up to Mario, Luigi, Purpla, and others to set things right. In December 2013, join Mario in his most epic adventure yet in Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions. Story Prologue- The Gateway of Dimensions Every decade in the Mushroom Kingdom, a comet flashes by. But not just any comet. This comet was named the Dimension Comet, as it holds the secret of the Alternative Dimension. The Dimension Comet always stops at the top of Peach's Castle every decade. When that happens, there is a huge celebration called the Dimensional Festival. On the day of the Dimensional Festival, Bowser was in his castle, and decided to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, but forgot it was the Dimensional Festival. So when he invaded, Bowser was surprised to see that the whole kingdom was gathered at Peach's castle, watching the comet. Bowser sent his army on the kingdom anyways, a bit confused. Dimentio, however, remembered that it was the Dimensional Festival. He needed an excuse to get revenge on Mario anyways, after what happened in the events of Super Paper Mario, so he set his sights on the Dimension Comet. Arriving at the festival, Dimentio realized that he had a perfect chance since everyone was distracted by Bowser. Dimentio shot beams of light at the comet, making it slowly become destroyed. Mario, spotting Dimentio, raced up the castle in an attempt to save the Dimension Comet. Mario reached Dimentio and punched him. Dimentio staggered backwards, still standing on the top of the tower. Dimentio then ran forward and kicked the comet. The comet exploded into nine shiny pieces, which all fell into a pile in front of Dimentio. Dimentio shot a beam of light at the comet pieces, which all scattered across the Mushroom Kingdom. When Bowser caught a Comet Crystal, he satrted to change. He grew larger and he looked somewhat silver. His body began to look crystal-ish. Even Bowser's fire from his mouth was huge and deadly! Mario and Dimentio ducked for cover behind the castle. Dimentio then glared at Mario and started to have a battle. Easily Mario defeated Dimentio, since Dimentio didnt have the Power of the Comet. Dimentio ran off through a portal, annoyed. As the portal began to close, a Comet Crystal flew in somehow, following Dimentio through. As Mario leapt after Dimentio, the portal closed and Mario fell on his face. ---- Slowly Mario woke up to a destroyed Mushroom Central. A Toad was calling his name, a faint "Mario...Mario!" The voice got louder, and Mario stood up. He looked around and saw a Purple Toad stuck under a barrel, with a tower of blocks stacked on the barrel. The Purple Toad mumbled, "Here's a hammer. Destroy the blocks and the barrel–but first the blocks!" Mario rescued the Toad and helped him up. The Purple Toad felt ashamed that Mario had to go through that trouble. "S-sorry," he mumbled. "While you were unconscious, Bowser trapped all of us. Just my luck I was squashed!" Then he held out his hand, smiling. "The name's Purpla. I feel you want to stop Dimentio and Bowser? Well, after today, so do I!" Purpla joined Mario's party and explained his ability. Then the two set off through town, looking for a way out to get to Bowser. Category:Electric Enterprises Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:2013 Category:Role-Playing Games